Aquel día
by Hyuuga Mokame
Summary: La historia ha dado un giro inesperado. La esperanza es un peso cruel, más cruel incluso que el remordimiento, y es su deber enseñarle.
1. Prólogo

Fue mi culpa.

No importa cuánto lloré, ni tampoco cuánto supliqué, ellos no escuchaban.

–¡Por favor, es solo un niño, por favor, se los suplico!– mamá se aferró a las ropas de un oficial, mismo que no dudó en golpearla, haciendo que ella cayese al suelo y, posteriormente, la pateó tan duro que ella soltó un grito silencioso. Me tiré sobre ella, no soportando el maltrato, y recibí un jalón de pelo junto a un brusco empujón.

Iba a volver a intentarlo, pero me miró con tanta súplica que me quedé ahí, paralizado, incapaz incluso de llorar mientras veía como la golpeaban una y otra y otra vez; sus asquerosas carcajadas demostraban cuánto disfrutaban de ello.

Mi madre no dejó de mirarme ni un solo instante; fingía no tener miedo ni sentir dolor para tratar de hacerme sentir mejor pero, aunque lo pretendí, nunca me pudo reconfortar, no cuando el pánico en sus ojos era un reflejo de los míos, no cuando las personas a nuestro alrededor lo exclamaban a todo aquel que quisiera, o no, oír; no cuando esos cerdos de Marley disfrutaban de su dolor.

A día de hoy puedo recordar esa calidez con la que mencionaba mi nombre, suave, casi como un arrullo. Mi padre era muy distinto, pero me quería; caricias torpes, palmadas un poco bruscas, expectativas pesadas y sonrisas torcidas eran maneras usuales de demostrarlo. Me quería tanto que prefirió ver morir a su propia esposa, a mi madre, a verme morir.

Fue mi culpa.

Ver a mi madre caer y ser convertida en un monstruo fue lo que encendió esa chispa, esa tristeza que, con el pasar de los años, se iría transformando en una profunda ira.

Siento remordimiento, sí, pero también la esperanza que me regaló ese hombre aquel día donde mi mundo colapsó y uno nuevo se erigió sobre los escombros. El día donde perdí a mi madre, mi hogar, lo que conocía y lo que me correspondía. El día donde mi padre se convirtió en mi única familia y donde supe que, de todas maneras, lo iba a perder.

Ese hombre de ojos cansados que cargaba un funesto destino a sus espaldas, mismo que heredó a mi padre sin dudarlo.

El hombre que me dedicó una mirada, solo una, y supo en lo que me iba a convertir.

El búho nocturno, Eren Kruger.


	2. Gris

A pesar de que el cansancio consumía todas mis ganas de vivir, no podía dejar que me dominara.

Miré a mi padre, bueno, en lo que éste se había convertido, única y exclusivamente para evitar dejarme caer en la inconsciencia pues, si bien confiaba en que no sería abandonado, tampoco quería suponer una carga aún mayor.

Me sentía un poco abrumado y no podía dejar de temblar, los instantes anteriores volviendo una y otra vez a mi mente. Mi familia ahora estaba rota, y jamás podría volver a unir las piezas sin importar cuánto lo intentase. Me apreté más al pecho del enorme titán que me mantenía a salvo con una de sus manos; tenía, al menos, un consuelo ¿era pequeño? Diminuto, pero era algo.

No recuerdo muy bien el momento exacto en el que llegamos a nuestro destino, más sí recuerdo el pesado cuerpo de mi progenitor apoyándose contra el mío al perder el equilibrio luego de separarse de su coraza humanoide; mis piernas temblaron, pero no lo solté, al contrario, lo afirmé lo mejor que pude y, lento, nos fui acercando hasta un solitario árbol que proyectaba sombra suficiente para ambos.

–Zeke– murmuró, abriendo apenas los ojos– perdóname– había tanto sentimiento, tanto significado guardado en esa simple palabra.

Me quedé callado, más que nada porque trataba de evitar derramar algunas lágrimas. En ese momento comprendí de forma exacta lo que Grisha Jaeger significaba para mí: no era mi inspiración sino, en realidad, mi ancla en este mundo. Pensé, durante un segundo, que pasaría si lo perdía; el miedo casi consume mi interior.

Debimos haber pasado horas así, su cuerpo laxo desparramado en el suelo mientras yo permanecía expectante, efecto de la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas. La presencia de titanes era otro factor más que añadir. Lo que sí sé con certeza es el motivo por el cual mi padre despertó, alarmado, y me atrajo hacia su pecho dispuesto a huir.

Un hombre montado en un fuerte e imponente caballo apareció de improviso. Palabras de asombro en la punta de mi lengua que fueron obstaculizadas al ganarme el terror a lo desconocido.

A pesar de ello era una oportunidad y, antes de que pudiera notarlo, mi padre ya la había tomado.

* * *

La jarra de agua se vació en apenas dos segundos; estaba sediento. Mi padre palmeó mi espalda de forma algo distraída al escuchar el fatal ataque de tos que se produjo al tragar mal.

La jarra pasó a las manos de una muchacha, la hija del dueño de la casa frente a la cual nos encontrábamos parados. Ella me sonrió, amable, pero yo ni intenté devolver el gesto; padre suspiró y le agradeció en mi lugar antes de voltear en mi dirección. Contrario a lo que esperaba, no había reproche, sólo cansancio y algo que no supe entender.

– Zeke, ve a sentarte en esas escaleras.

Durante un momento quise negarme, aterrado ante la simple idea de alejarme esos fatales veinte pasos, más padre me miró de _esa_ manera y cerré la boca trotando directo al lugar señalado. Me dejé caer al descuido en el primer escalón.

Padre y el hombre del caballo -Keith Shadis- estuvieron conversando de cosas serias, lo sé porque, alterado como estaba, intercalaba la mirada entre el canal que corría frente a mi y sus rígidas expresiones. A padre sólo lo había visto así una vez, cuando él y mamá discutieron pensando que yo dormía, y no me gustaba nada. Pero no me molestaría que volvieran a pelear, si eso significase que ella estuviese aquí.

Miré sobre mi hombro otra vez.

Prácticamente salté de mi lugar cuando vi que me llamaban con señas. Apenas llegué me paré cerca, dejando claro que no quería ser apartado otra vez.

–Según tu padre me ha contado, tu nombre es Zeke ¿no es así?– miré al hombre apenas, no me gustaba la mirada profunda que poseía– mh... soy el comandante de la legión de reconocimiento, Keith Shadis.

Quise decirle que ya lo sabía, pues había estado ahí cuando se presentó por primera vez pero, sencillamente, no tuve la voluntad suficiente para ello. Creo que lo notó, porque no insistió.

–¿Hay un lugar donde podamos hospedarnos?

Solté una exhalación al encontrarme repentinamente en el aire; apoyé la cabeza en el hombro de mi padre, aceptando el abrazo al que era sometido y, finalmente, cediendo al cansancio que me estaba consumiendo.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, había una nota puesta en el rústico escritorio de madera que se encontraba entre las dos camas individuales. Decía:

" _No vayas a salir. Estoy tratando unos asuntos._

 _Grisha."_

Leí la nota varias veces, antes de dejarla donde estaba y volver a enterrarme bajo las sábanas.


	3. Primeros pasos

Una suave línea hacia arriba seguida de tres hacia abajo, una curva lo más precisa que pude y un soplido después, di mi trabajo por terminado. Había pasado arduas horas trabajando para que quedara tan perfecto como la seriedad lo exigía, y podría decir que, incluso, superé las expectativas.

Apoyé los pies en el suelo y empujé hacia atrás la silla donde estaba sentado para poder ponerme de pie, mi proyecto sostenido firmemente con ambas manos. Atravesé la habitación con pasos veloces imitados en las escaleras donde, a pesar de cruzarme con varias personas que me saludaron y haberles hecho un gusto de vuelta, no me demoré ni medio minuto. Me detuve en una puerta muy conocida la cual abrí sin necesidad de tocar.

–¿Qué sucede?– padre se volteó al oír el graznido de las bisagras y, al notar que era yo, dejó definitivamente lo que estaba realizando en el escritorio a sus espaldas para prestarme atención; mis mejillas ardieron un poco de la emoción que sentí, me gustaba cuando me tomaba tanto en cuenta– ¿Zeke?

Me acerqué hasta estar prácticamente pegado a sus rodillas, y le extendí las hojas de papel– para ti– murmuré apenas, bastante avergonzado como para seguir mirándole a los ojos. Ese día aprendí el interesante misterio del universo en los zapatos.

Durante unos pocos momentos -que sentí como horas - mi padre permaneció en silencio y yo estaba cada vez más y más nervioso, hasta que sentí una pesada mano revolviendo cariñosamente mi cabello antes de empujarme más cerca. Obedecí a la silenciosa petición y escalé a su regazo, quedándome lo más quieto posible en un intento de alargar mi estadía en el terreno tan poco explorado.

–¿Los hiciste tú solo?– asentí apenas, repitiendo en mi interior que había sido una muy mala idea ¡claro que no le iban a gustar! Siendo simples garabatos– estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo– levanté la cabeza tan rápido que sentí un tirón en el cuello, pero no importaba; tras las gafas a las que aún no me acostumbraba, los ojos claros de mi padre me miraban con orgullo y afecto, dos cosas que nunca antes vi juntas dirigidas hacia mí.

–¿De verdad?

–De verdad. Tienes mucho talento.

Abandonando mi intención de no molestar, enterré la cara en el hombro de mi progenitor y la restregué un par de veces en busca de afecto. Sentí una mano apoyada en mi espalda que repartía caricias y un casi imperceptible beso cerca de la oreja.

–Voy a ponerlos en un cuadro ¿te parece bien? Seguro que a tu madre le hubiese encantado– y es que ambos dibujos no eran más que retratos individuales de mamá y padre. No quería decirlo en voz alta, pero tenía tanto, tantísimo miedo de olvidar el rostro de mamá que quise dibujarla lo mejor que pude antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Al observar el día siguiente la sonrisa con suaves hoyuelos y los ojos cálidos desde el otro lado del cristal, finalmente tuve el valor para dejar salir todo lo que había guardado en mi pecho. Padre, sin cuestionar, me atrajo hacia su cuerpo y me consoló hasta que no tuve ni una sola lágrima más.

* * *

–Grisha, tu hijo necesita conocer niños de su edad– le di una mirada de refilón al señor Shadis, quien se había hecho amigo de padre en el tiempo que llevábamos alojándonos en Shiganshina; no era tan aterrador como parecía.

–¿Lo crees?– cuestionó, mirándome. Antes de que el señor Shadis pudiese responder, negué fervientemente y me escurrí de mi silla hasta el regazo de mi padre, sin importar que ya no fuera un niño pequeño como el señor Shadis me repetía siempre. Padre soltó una pequeña risa y pasó su brazo a mi alrededor para sostenerme.

Desde ese momento ignoré su conversación, demasiado concentrado jugando con los dedos de la cálida mano apoyada en mi abdomen y recordando con un escalofrío cuando faltaban.

–...de reconocimiento!– alcé la mirada para fijarme en la camarera; sus ojos de un bonito ámbar me miraron de vuelta y el enojo que había mostrado antes desapareció por completo para ser reemplazado por una sonrisa amable que devolvía antes de notarlo.

–¡Sonríe! Vaya, pensé que se creía estatua– le hice una pequeña mueca al señor Shadis por su comentario, más no pude sino terminar riendo cuando la camarera le dio un golpe con la bandeja vacía que cargaba hace pocos instantes. Dejé de reír cuando noté la manera en que el señor Shadis me miraba y, confundido, me volteé para cuestionar a mi progenitor, pero me encontré con la misma expresión de asombro que rápidamente se transformó en una sonrisa.

Durante el par de horas restantes fui mimado por mi padre, e incluso, aunque en una medida mucho menor debido a que se encontraba en horario laboral, por la camarera que se presentó como Carla. El señor Shadis siguió insistiendo para que hablase, pero me divertía tanto con sus intentos que me quedaba callado a propósito, murmurando luego cualquier cosa que se me ocurriera al oído de padre.

Cuando nos estábamos retirando, el señor Shadis murmuró sobre algo que sonó como "olvidé algo, vayan sin mí" antes de volver a entrar. Padre miró la puerta del local un momento más antes de tomar mi mano y guiarme de vuelta a la posada donde residíamos temporalmente.

–Padre– le llamé y recibí como respuesta un sonido afirmativo– el señor Shadis miraba a la señorita Carla como tú mirabas a mamá– padre se detuvo un momento para mirarme a los ojos. No sé qué era lo que buscaba en mí, pero creo que lo consiguió porque me brindó una suave risa y un leve empujón en el hombro.

–Eres demasiado observador para tu edad– señaló, aunque en lugar de sonar severo parecía estarse divirtiendo un poco– sí, puede que Keith mire a la señorita Carla de la misma manera en que yo observaba a tu madre, pero ella no lo mira de vuelta.

Giré la cabeza para verle– ¿por qué?– mi padre parecía tener una cierta dificultad para responderme; tras unos segundos se detuvo, se agachó para llegar mi altura y mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los míos.

–Porque él no tiene el valor suficiente, pero no se le puede culpar. Lo que siente por ella es algo que puede lastimar mucho si no es correspondido, Zeke, y Keith sabe que no se ha esforzado lo suficiente para que así sea.

No pregunté más, satisfecho con la respuesta, y me pasé el resto del camino cuestionando la razón por la cual algo tan bonito podía llegar a ser tan feo. Con un ligero encogimiento de hombros, decidí que no le iba a prestar importancia a esas cosas.

Esa noche, cuando padre ya estaba dormido, me escabullí de mi cama y me senté delante del cuadro de mamá para observarla como hacía al menos una vez al día. Mamá y padre habían sido felices, lo sé; sin embargo, lo hice, lo arruiné todo.

Los brazos de mi padre me rodearon apenas subí a su cama. Quería disfrutar eso antes de que él se enterase y me odiase por siempre.

¿Cómo iba a quererme cuando supiera que no fueron sus descuidos los que mataron a sus compañeros y su esposa, sino la tonta ilusión de un niño?


	4. Padre e hijo

Inhalé lentamente el aire fresco del campo sin poder evitar sonreír un poco. El agua se reflejaba en el riachuelo que corría al lado del camino acompañado del susurro de la brisa agitando las hojas de los fornidos árboles. Era un día precioso para estar al aire libre.

–No te inclines tanto, puedes caer.

–Estaré bien– repliqué, pero de todas maneras obedecí.

Padre había comenzado a trabajar como médico hace un par de meses, así que ya tenía algunos clientes que eran nuestro sustento. Él se negó a la oferta de la señorita Carla (que me viene a visitar un par de veces a la semana, como mínimo) e incluso del señor Shadis de cuidarme mientras estuviese trabajando; sabía la razón, por supuesto, era un niño bastante listo y padre lo sabía, así que confió en mí: no quería que ellos indagaran mucho en nuestro pasado y, por accidente, nos descubrieran, No me gustaba mentirle a la señorita Carla, siempre me trataba bien, pero según padre era necesario.

Secretamente esperaba que llegara el día donde pudiese confiar más en mí, pero luego pensaba que era demasiado pedir, no me lo merecía.

La carreta saltaba bastante debido a las irregularidades del camino de tierra, lo que hacía todo un poco incómodo, eso y el tiempo que llevábamos yendo de un lado a otro. Más de una vez pensé en pedirle a padre un descanso, pero al final me acobardaba y continuaba mirando el paisaje. No había visto tantos tonos verdes en mi vida.

–Ya estás cansado– afirmó, no dándome ninguna posibilidad de mentir. Creo que fue el reiterado movimiento de mi cuerpo lo que me delató. Al ver que me quedaba en silencio, suspiró– aguanta un poco más ¿está bien? Ya estamos cerca de la última casa.

Siendo fiel a su palabra, nos detuvimos a un lado del camino luego de terminar las revisiones del día, aunque para ese punto el sol comenzaba a descender. Ignorando la clara diversión en el rostro de mi padre, me tiré en la suave y fresca hierva en la orilla del río con una exageración un poco vergonzosa. Comimos, bebimos e incluso jugamos unos minutos a tirarnos agua ¿el resultado? Ambos congelados como muñecos de nieve, aunque la diversión no se podía negar.

Padre me cargó como si no pesase nada hacia la orilla, dispuesto a cambiarnos para no enfermar, pero yo aún no estaba listo para volver al silencio.

– Vamos, quédate quieto– masculló entre dientes tratando de parecer serio, pero no le resultaba bien siendo que una sonrisa amenazaba con alzar sus comisuras. Continué retorciéndome como un gusano entre sus brazos al tratar de escapar.

En un descuido, logré zafarme de su agarre y me tiré al suelo tan rápido que no le dio tiempo ni de pestañear. Me escondí tras el tronco de un árbol grueso y alto, claramente antiguo – ¡No tengo frío!– aunque estaba temblando.

Una atrapada y varios tirones después, mi camisa y pantalones estaban colgados en las ramas del árbol donde me escondía. Padre no se cambió, sino que se estiró bajo los cálidos rayos del sol con las manos apoyadas en el suelo para inclinarse; me acomodé en su costado sin llegar a tocarle (no quería volver a mojarme) y, sencillamente, disfruté del momento. Nunca habíamos tenido uno así; jugando, riendo y no pensando en nada, eran cosas que, con mi padre, siempre habían parecido demasiado lejanas.

– Zeke– dijo, con la mirada fija en el horizonte, allá donde se puede apreciar el muro que nos rodea– lo que dije ese día, afuera del muro… era en serio, perdó-.

– No– apreté los puños, no importándome ser grosero al interrumpir. Padre volteó a verme, claramente sorprendido, más incliné la cabeza no queriendo enfrentar la segura acusación y desprecio en sus ojos luego de haber visto el brillo cálido y amable, incluso cariñoso, que sus ojos expresaban hacia mí desde nuestra llegada– fue mi culpa.

– Sabes que no-.

– ¡Lo fue!– de nuevo, interrumpí– no quería hacer nada malo ¡no era mi intención! pero te desobedecí, padre. No quería seguir viendo al abuelo bajar la cabeza con gusto ¡no quería seguir escuchando palabras bonitas a esa gente horrenda, y cosas desagradables hacia los nuestros! Lo siento, padre, lo siento, perdón. Le conté al abuelo y a la abuela, no pensé que...que-...– no pude continuar hablando al sentir un nudo apretando mi garganta; rodeé las piernas con los brazos, mi rostro oculto entre mis rodillas mientras sollozaba, arrepentido. Quería desaparecer.

– La culpa sigue siendo mía– un cálido brazo rodeó la espalda y una gentil mano me instó a levantar el rostro– Zeke, mírame– me resistí un poco más, pero al final me deshice de mi escondite; alarmado, me apresuré a llevar ambas manos al rostro de mi progenitor, levantando los lentes y haciendo el mejor esfuerzo para eliminar aquellas lágrimas que lucían tan incorrectas en su rostro– puse demasiado peso sobre tus hombros incluso antes de tu nacimiento. No pensé en ti, pensé en mí y el ideal que persigo. Perdiste a tu madre, a tu familia, todo lo que conoces sólo por mi egoísmo– terminé con el rostro apoyado en su pecho y ambas manos tratando de sostenerlo cerca para nunca soltarlo.

– Te tengo a ti, papá– la palabra me supo extraña, pero el suave beso en mi cabeza y la débil sonrisa que me fue dedicada me indicó que estaba bien, que no había ningún problema. Nos sostuvimos el uno al otro, en un atardecer que presenció como, finalmente, eramos padre e hijo.

Entonces, fue cuando aprendí lo que era el perdón. Nos faltaban muchas cosas por hablar, tantos momentos oscuros, inquietudes, dudas y secretos que hablar pero, en ese momento, nada de eso importaba. Ambos estábamos heridos, y trataríamos de curar al otro con toda nuestra voluntad.

* * *

¡Hola! Es la primera vez que hago una nota de autor en esta historia ¡que nervios! Aunque seguro que tardo mucho, mucho tiempo en hacer otra.

Estos primeros capítulos nos hemos enfocado en los primeros instantes de Zeke y Grisha en las murallas, además de su relación. Ahora, con la parte principal de esta etapa concluida, es momento de pasar a un enfoque más general y con mayor participación de los demás personajes.

Cabe aclarar que toda la historia es narrada desde el punto de vista de Zeke y, por ende, lo que él conoce.

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Niño

– Compórtate– me dijo, aunque no me miró, demasiado concentrado en la puerta recientemente tocada.

No.

Le saqué la lengua al señor Shadis apenas fijó sus ojos en mí. Frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de alzar la mano para brindarme un merecido golpecito en la cabeza pero, como llegada del cielo, la señorita Carla abrió la puerta y se puso entre nosotros, agachándose de inmediato para darme un apretado abrazo del que ni siquiera traté de quejarme, ya demasiado acostumbrado.

–¡Hola, Zeke!– ella no había terminado de levantarse y mi mano ya estaba anclada a la tela de su falda, una vieja costumbre que tenía con mi madre; ignoré lo mejor que pude al señor Shadis aun cuando pude sentir su mirada sobre mí. En ese entonces pensé que era una reprimenda por ser demasiado mayor como para seguir haciendo esas cosas pero luego, cuando crecí, pude notar que eran celos de mi libertad para acercarme tanto.

Esperé pacientemente hasta que ambos adultos se despidieron, luego la señorita Carla me guió dentro de su hogar. No era un lugar muy grande ni poseía demasiadas cosas (de todas maneras, yo tampoco las tenía) pero era bastante acogedor y sólo bastó una caricia en la cabeza, una silla en el comedor y una sonrisa amable para que me relajase.

–¿Quieres tomar algo?

– ...– me mordí el labio inferior, dudando si pedir o no, pero ella me convenció con una mirada brillante llena de expectativa; bajé un poco -¡sólo un poco!- las defensas, había algo en aquella mujer que me hacía ser más suave y accesible– té, por favor.

Mirando a la señorita Carla dar vueltas en la cocina, pensé en mi padre. Él podría estar sintiéndose muy solo sin mí ¿qué pasaba si terminaba su proyecto muy temprano? Aunque dijo que iba a tardar mucho y que era una muy buena idea pasar algo de tiempo con otras personas, podría llegar a arrepentirse.

– Tu padre va a estar bien– salté en mi lugar; mi ceño fruncido en completo desconcierto al procesar lo ocurrido– estabas hablando en voz alta, cielo– cabe decir que un tono rosado cubrió mis mejillas de inmediato.

A pesar del bochorno, me atreví a preguntar– ¿usted lo cree?

– Te lo aseguro– asintió, aunque su mirada pareció perderse un momento, como recordando algo. Nunca supe exactamente la memoria que acudió a ella, pero debe haber sido agradable puesto que sonrió.

Cuando cada uno tuvo una taza de té entre las manos, le señorita Carla se dedicó a hacerme algunas preguntas que respondí con la menor cantidad de mentiras posible; la charla era bastante amena y fluida, ya que yo también le hacía preguntas, y podría jurar que ambos nos estábamos divirtiendo.

– ¿Cómo era tu madre?– aquella sonrisa que había mantenido durante toda la conversación se deshizo rápidamente; la señorita Carla comenzó a mover las manos de lado a lado de forma rápida– ¡lo siento! No quería hacerte sentir mal, no es de mi incumbencia.

– Está bien, sé que no tuvo una mala intención– dije, pues podía ver en sus ojos la verdad de sus disculpas y la aflicción por hacerme sentir mal. Cerré los ojos un instante, recordando a mi madre lo mejor que pude– era una mujer muy hermosa, su cabello era rubio y muy bonito, aunque siempre lo llevaba corto ¡tenía una sonrisa muy dulce! Y siempre me miraba de una forma tan, tan cálida– mi labio inferior tembló un poco.

No se podría decir que lloré, porque mis ojos apenas se pusieron húmedos, pero la señorita Carla me hizo sentarme a su lado, ambas sillas pegadas lo máximo posible, y me consoló como si hubiera derramado lágrimas durante horas.

– Ella era realmente maravillosa ¿verdad?

– Lo era– afirmé, volviendo a sonreír– recuerdo que papá sólo tenía ojos para ella. Cuando estaban a solas siempre parecían decirse cosas bonitas, aunque no hablaban casi nada, y a veces podía ver como se tomaban de las manos y se daban caricias en los brazos o en los hombros– eran mis recuerdos más apreciados.

Pasados unos segundos, volteé hacia mi acompañante notando el silencio y la encontré con la mirada perdida y el ceño fruncido. Jalé su manga un par de veces hasta que me sonrió, apenada.

– No sabía que tu padre la hubiera amado tanto ¿pero por qué me extraña? Es obvio que la amaba, fue su esposa, tal vez aún lo hace.

Entrecerré los ojos, fijándome con mucho detalle en ella. Había algo en la señorita Carla que se me hacía raro, pero no sabía el qué. Decidí dejar el asunto a un lado porque era de muy mala educación meterse en temas ajenos.

El resto del tiempo que duró mi visita ella me enseñó algunas cosas que desconocía, como las diferencias en cada muralla, sus principales funciones e, incluso, las ramas militares, diciendo que el señor Shadis era comandante de una de ellas, y quejándose luego de cosas que no terminé de entender. Decidí que debía contárselo a papá en cuanto lo viera, seguro que había algo que no sabía y le resultaba útil.

Con la promesa de volver pronto (aunque nos veríamos al día siguiente) y un par de abrazos más, volví a paso rápido a la posada una vez el sol estaba casi oculto. Fue cuestión de cerrar la puerta de la habitación que compartíamos y ya tenía a mi padre sonriendo en mi dirección.

– ¿La pasaste bien?

* * *

Abrí lentamente los ojos, un bostezo brotando casi de inmediato seguido de un estiramiento perezoso. Había traspasado la puerta que separa Shiganshina del área principal del muro María y, luego de explorar un poco, caminé hasta una colina que poseía un árbol en la cima y me recosté allí un rato, aunque al final el sueño parece haber ganado la batalla.

– ¿Cuánto dormí?– le hablé a la nada. Entrecerré los ojos para fijarme en el cielo y los volví a cerrar casi de inmediato; no habían pasado más de dos horas, a lo sumo, y papá me había permitido salir hasta que el sol estuviese por ocultarse, siempre y cuando no me fuese muy lejos ni me metiese en problemas.

– ¡Oye, tú!– abrí los ojos, sobresaltado ante el repentino grito. Me apoyé en los codos y volteé en dirección hacia la ruidosa voz.

Parado a mi costado había un niño de cabellos oscuros, sus ojos de igual tono estaban ocultos tras unas gafas rectangulares. Rápidamente repasé su conjunto, se veía simple, pero más costoso de lo que había visto antes en Shiganshina.

– ...– me dediqué a mirarle, no me sentía muy cómodo hablando con desconocidos, y éste en específico me dio una primera impresión bastante... ruidosa.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?– luego de pensarlo un momento decidí que, posiblemente, esta situación era considerada como un "problema", así que me volví a recostar sin importarme ni un poco parecer grosero. Escuché al otro niño mascullar algo por lo bajo ante de acercarse más– mi nombre es Beaure– que nombres más extraños usan aquí– dime el tuyo.

Giré sobre mi costado; no tenía intención alguna de hacer amigos o algo parecido; con mi padre, la señorita Carla y el señor Shadis era más que suficiente, aunque a veces hablasen de cosas que no entendía.

Escuché algunos movimientos a mis espaldas y luego el sonido de algunas hojas siendo pasadas. Cuando una pluma comenzó a rayar, me di la vuelta. El llamado Beaure se había acomodado a mi costado, la espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol.

Lo miré un poco más antes de suspirar, era obvio que no se iba a ir– soy Zeke– él alzó la mirada de su libreta y me sonrió.

– Un gusto.


	6. Deber del comandante

Hay una gran diferencia entre ser un niño y ser un idiota, y odio cuando confunden los términos. Pues bien, ahora mismo lo están haciendo.

Alterné la mirada de mi padre, a la señorita Carla y luego al señor Shadis, y así repetidamente. Estaban manteniendo una charla ligera: normal. Cada uno tenía una taza de té en las manos: normal. Pero la atmósfera era de todo menos normal.

Tomé un sorbo de mi propia taza ¿por qué los adultos se complicaban tanto? Para mí resultaba obvio lo que estaba pasando, aunque no me terminaba de agradar.

– Tiene que irse– no era una pregunta, y, debido a ello, no esperé respuesta– tenga cuidado, por favor.

Papá me miró antes de palmear mi hombro– es casi aterrador la manera en que sabes las cosas– murmuró, pasando distraídamente la mano de mi hombro a mi espalda y brindándome caricias circulares.

– Siempre lo tengo, mocoso– la voz del señor Shadis aparentó estar segura, pero el suave tono inseguro de fondo era imposible de ignorar para nosotros que lo conocíamos tanto.

Nadie se miró. Todos sabíamos que era muy probable que jamás nos reuniésemos así de nuevo. La charla ligera volvió luego de unos segundos.

Era la primera vez desde que papá y yo vivíamos en Shiganshina que el señor Shadis tenía que atender a uno de sus mayores deberes como comandante de la legión de reconocimiento: las expediciones. Mañana a primera hora iba a salir y arriesgar su vida y la de sus soldados ¿para qué? Para mantener viva la esperanza de los eldianos en Paradis, sólo eso.

Supe mantener mis emociones en control hasta que se despidió de nosotros para ir a descansar; miré la puerta recientemente cerrada durante unos segundos. Las lágrimas ya corrían por mis mejillas cuando corrí a esconderme en el regazo de la señorita Carla, pronto sentí su mano acariciar mis cabellos.

Fue en la madrugada cuando padre y yo salimos de la casa de la única mujer del grupo en dirección a la posada. No hablamos; sin embargo, éramos conscientes del miedo que nos recorría ¡no queríamos perder a nadie más! Tal vez fuese nuestra culpa por encariñarnos con ellos pero, en nuestra defensa, era demasiado fácil llegar a quererlos.

– No morirá– dijo. Quería creerle, pero era tan difícil– lo digo en serio, Zeke, no morirá.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Sólo lo sé.

– Esa no es una respuesta.

– No, no lo es, pero es todo lo que puedo darte siendo que ni siquiera yo mismo sé el motivo de mi convicción– me quedé en silencio, aceptando lo dicho luego de unos segundos, después de todo seguía siendo un niño y la esperanza era algo que necesitaba mantener algunas veces.

* * *

Respiré profundo, enderecé la espalda y esbocé una de mis mejores sonrisas. Sentí el peso de dos manos, una en cada hombro, y no necesité voltear para reconocer el toque de mi padre y la señorita Carla.

– ¡En posición!– ante el grito, todos los soldados obedecieron, sus miradas fijas en la puerta frente a ellos; el perfil de María, hija de la gran Ymir, daba una sensación de fortaleza, casi como si quisiera transmitirla a todos los valientes hombres y mujeres que se aventuran fuera de su protección.

Antes de que la puerta terminase de abrirse, el señor Shadis volteó en nuestra dirección. De inmediato levanté ambas manos para hacer energéticos movimientos en son de despedida, y procuré verme lo más confiado posible.

– ¡Nos vemos pronto!– grité para hacerme oír sobre la multitud. Sé que me escuchó pues, aunque no hizo ningún gesto al volver a su posición, sus hombros parecían llevar una carga menor. No dejé de observarlo hasta que los soldados atravesando la puerta le apartaron de mi vista.

Mi mano derecha fue atrapada por la de mi padre, y la izquierda por la señorita Carla. Me guiaron sin ninguna prisa a través de Shiganshina hasta atravesar la puerta que separaba la ciudad de la parte interna del muro, y dimos un paseo en busca de olvidar por unos instantes la preocupación en nuestros corazones.

– Por aquí– murmuré, adelantándome apenas para conducirlos donde yo quería: el árbol en la colina.

No me sorprendió mucho llegar y encontrar el lugar ya ocupado con ese niño tan insistente que, poco a poco, se había convertido en algo parecido a un amigo; yo le había dicho de encontrarnos ahora. Al vernos, se levantó de inmediato, acercándose y haciendo presentaciones rápidas con ambos adultos antes de tomar posesión de mi brazo y arrastrarme colina abajo hasta un campo con preciosas flores de muchos colores, aunque el púrpura era el más abundante.

– Quiero intentar hacer coronas de flores– me miró a los ojos, como buscando quejas, pero sólo atiné a encogerme de hombros y aceptar. Debo admitir que las chicas lo hacían ver muy fácil puesto que nos costó una hora tan siquiera tener la forma básica, y eso que no eran nada bonitas.

Beaure sonrió orgullo cuando me colocó una corona bastante desprolija en la cabeza; le sonreí de vuelta, aunque era más bien una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Me sentía mucho mejor ahora y los adultos que me acompañaban también puesto que bajaron riendo la colina (¡papá estaba realmente riendo!) y se sentaron con nosotros, tratando de hacer coronas de igual manera.

En ese momento no pregunté el motivo de su tardía unión a nuestras actividades, pero vi la mirada ligeramente iluminada de la señorita Carla y la suave sonrisa que mostraba mi padre, y eso fue suficiente.

Terminé haciendo cuatro coronas: una de flores amarillas y anaranjadas para mi papá, otra de flores blancas y rosadas para la señorita Carla, la tercera completamente de flores azules (casi celestes) para Beaure, y la última de flores púrpura y rosadas. El señor Shadis va a arrugar la nariz cuando la vea, eso es seguro.

No estaba preparado para lo que vendría.

Luego de horas esperando, tratando de distraer la mente, escuchamos las campanadas. Todos nos incorporamos y prácticamente volamos hasta la puerta externa. No habíamos terminado de llegar cuando la señorita Carla pasó la mano bajo los lentes de mi casi– amigo para cubrirle los ojos. Instó a mi padre para que hiciera lo mismo conmigo, pero él sólo negó.

Habían heridas abiertas, miembros amputados, carretas con cuerpos y un aura de pesimismo aplastante. El señor Shadis venía recostado en una carreta. Inclinamos la cabeza en signo de respeto y no dijimos nada, ni siquiera nos molestamos en corregir a los idiotas que hablaban mal del esfuerzo de los soldados.

Beaure y yo nos quedamos jugando en mi habitación luego de que padre se fuera a ayudar a los heridos. Nuestra intención era quedarnos despiertos hasta tener noticias, pero el papá de Beaure lo llamó pronto.

– Cuéntame todo mañana –hice un sonidito afirmativo antes de verlos desaparecer tras la puerta.

La espera me estaba matando y tenía deseos de ir por mi cuenta a ver lo que estaba pasando. Al cabo de un par de horas, la idea cobró la suficiente fuerza pero, cuando ya estaba levantándome, papá apareció. Sus ropas estaban sucias con sustancias de diversos colores, pero sin duda lo más llamativo era el rojo que, lentamente, se iba poniendo café.

– Él estará bien– aseguró al notar mi mirada insistente –sólo recibió un golpe duro contra el suelo. Mañana te llevaré a verlo.

Suspiré, totalmente lleno de alivio. Mi padre sonrió un poco.

Ahora, sólo resta esperar.


	7. La importancia de la cercanía

Ahí estaba, con un brazo entablillado, una gasa en la ceja y un pómulo multicolor. Pude escuchar un quejido cuando hizo el esfuerzo para sentarse auxiliado por papá ¿y yo? Temblando como hoja al viento, conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

–Hey, mocoso– dijo, una sonrisa torcida apenas curvando sus labios.

Solté un hipido suave, casi inexistente, seguido de otros más y más fuertes; los ríos salados mojaban el piso para cuando pude aproximarme a la cama donde el señor Shadis estaba postrado. Me senté en la orilla, el valor perdido antes de poder comenzar a reunirlo.

Por primera vez desde que nos conocimos hace poco más de tres meses, el señor Shadis no hizo ningún comentario sino que, sencillamente, me dejó llorar mientras mantenía una charla con mi padre.

–Señor Shadis– murmuré al cabo de unos minutos, indudablemente más tranquilo. Él volteó en mi dirección con algo de interés– espere un segundo, tengo un presente para usted.

Puse los pies en el suelo de madera y caminé rápidamente a la silla donde había dejado mi bolsa. Tuve mucho cuidado al sacar su contenido y, al girar, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada ronca al ver la mueca que hizo el señor Shadis, mueca que se agravó cuando notó mis intenciones de poner la corona de flores (un poco marchita) en su cabeza.

–Ni lo pienses, mocoso– ante la negativa, papá le dio un toque en algún punto de la espalda y el señor Shadis se quedó muy, muy quieto, como si tratara de no gritar ¡por supuesto que aproveché la oportunidad! Para cuando volvió en sí la corona estaba acomodada en su cabeza y no pudo más que resignarse, bastante disgustado.

De pronto recordé mi segunda intención; mordí mis labios, zapateé el suelo y retorcí los dedos antes de poder decidirme. Una especie de chasquido resonó cuando planté un beso algo brusco en la mejilla del señor Shadis para luego murmurar muy bajito en su oído _–_ bienvenido de vuelta, tío Keith.

Media hora más tarde, al reunirme con la señorita Carla, ésta me preguntó de inmediato la razón por la cual no dejé que me acariciara el cabello como hacía de vez en cuando.

–Creo que avergoncé mucho al tío Keith ¡me dio un golpe muy duro!– la señorita Carla formó una "o" con la boca y, apenas medio segundo después, me brindó una de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes.

–¿Así que al fin te atreviste? Bueno, es algo digno de celebrar ¿qué te parecen bocadillos y una taza de té en mi casa?– mi respuesta fue tomar su mano y comenzar a caminar en la dirección indicada.

No pude evitar preguntarme a mí mismo si la señorita Carla estaba bien con seguir siendo llamada así; a papá dejé de llamarle "padre" todo el tiempo, al tío Keith acababa de dejar de llamarle "señor Shadis" ¿y la señorita Carla? No podía seguir llamándola así todo el tiempo, pero tampoco se sentía del todo cómodo llamarla "tía" ¡menos aún exclusivamente por su nombre! Eso era una situación difícil, la señorita Carla era demasiado importante como para tomar el asunto a la ligera.

–¡Zeke!– salté en mi lugar ante la impresión. Desconcertado, alcé la mirada para encontrar que la señorita Carla me miraba con intriga– ¿qué tanto estás pensando? Cielos, niño, te he estado llamando durante un buen rato.

Sonreí un poco avergonzado– no volverá a ocurrir– prometí, mis dedos cruzados tras la espalda. Me dedicó una larga mirada antes de darme un inesperado beso en la frente y seguir nuestro camino.

Luego de instalarme en mi lugar usual en el comedor, y tras quedarme solo durante unos instantes, toqué con emoción el punto de mi frente donde los labios de la señorita Carla se habían posado. Saber que alguien además de mi padre me quería lo suficiente para mostrarme tal afecto me ponía muy feliz.

Fue en ese instante donde caí en cuenta, y una idea se formó en mi mente.

A la vuelta de la señorita Carla comenzamos a conversar con las tazas calientes en nuestras manos y un plato con bocadillos entre ambos. No me sorprendió en nada que terminásemos hablando del tío Keith y "su irresponsabilidad, testarudez y falta de empatía para aquellos que le quieren". Tengo que admitirlo, fue muy divertido.

–¿Acaso tu padre no planea mudarlos de esa posada? Debe estar gastando una buena cantidad de dinero.

–En realidad sí, ya tenemos un espacio pagado aquí mismo en la ciudad, pero la casa tiene que ser reconstruida en algunas partes así que puede llevar un tiempo– le indiqué la dirección de una forma más o menos entendible, pero de todas maneras prometí llevarla en uno de nuestros paseos, después de todo "ustedes son descuidados y les vendría bien incluso un par de palos y telas mal puestos ¡alguien tiene que poner ojo en los detalles!".

Esa noche me quedé a dormir en la casa de la señorita Carla pues mi padre se quedaría a vigilar el estado de los heridos. Luego de una ardua pelea, decidimos dormir ambos en el suelo cubiertos de mantas al no parecernos justo que solo uno se quedase con la cama.

Me acomodé sin pena alguna entre los afectuosos brazos de la señorita Carla y me dormí casi de inmediato. Esa noche no tuve sueños, sino una reconfortante calma en mi corazón.

* * *

–He tomado una decisión.

Beaure y yo estábamos de pie al lado de la carreta donde él y su padre se montarían en cualquier momento para ir rumbo a Trost. Era el momento de la despedida.

–¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?

–Tú y yo somos oficialmente amigos– solté. Beaure se quedó pasmado unos instantes antes de sonreír ampliamente. Él llevaba insistiendo en que acabaríamos siendo amigos desde el primer momento, pero seguro se había preparado para una lucha más ardua.

–Bueno, eso sí que me sorprendió ¡pero no volverá a pasar!

–Bufón.

–Grosero– nos reímos de nuestras tonterías, disfrutando estos instantes– nos vemos pronto, Zeke– nos estrechamos en un abrazo con la fuerza de dos niños antes de que se montara en la carreta y, lentamente, se alejara de la ciudad.

Sabía que él cumpliría su promesa de venir a visitarme, pero también estaba seguro de que no sería hasta dentro de un largo tiempo. Debo admitir que la idea me entristecía, pero así era como debían ser las cosas, y lo entendía muy bien.

Volteé hacia padre y la señorita Carla, quienes habían insistido en acompañarme aunque aseguré mil veces que podía ir y volver solo. Al verlos conversar tranquilamente, ambos con expresiones relajadas y una actitud amistosa, incluso bromista, la idea que tuve se asentó en mi mente infantil, y no pensaba darme por vencido hasta hacerla realidad.

La señorita Carla va a ser mi mamá, aunque tenga que demorarme la vida entera en conseguirlo.


	8. Preludio de la luz

¡Hey! Lo sé, lo sé, he demorado demasiado. En mi defensa, durante un tiempo no tuve inspiración y luego, cuando al fin el capítulo estaba listo y a punto de ser subido, se eliminó por completo y tuve que volver a empezar.

Gracias por ser tan pacientes.

* * *

– ¡Zeke Jaeger, no te atrevas a poner un solo dedo sobre esas galletas!– al verme descubierto en medio de mi plan maestro, me encogí en mi lugar y retiré la mano que estaba a punto de cerrarse sobre una de esas deliciosas galletas recién horneadas ¡no era mi culpa! Se veían demasiado tentadoras.

La señorita Carla se movía por la cocina con la gracia de una bailarina, revolviendo algo allí, amasando algo allá y, al mismo tiempo, estando pendiente de mí ¿era acaso un súper poder de las mujeres? De cualquier manera, ella se las arreglaba muy bien, incluso luciendo radiante.

El motivo por el que estábamos rodeados de deliciosa comida era un celebración en honor al alta del tío Keith, quien había pasado dos semanas al completo postrado en cama a pesar de sus constantes quejas y amenazas de muerte. Que mal para él que fuese mi padre su médico de cabecera, sin duda los demás le hubiesen dejado ir al tercer día, pero papá lo conoce muy bien y no se tentó el corazón en retenerlo.

La señorita Carla y yo fuimos todos los días a verlo aunque fuesen unos minutos, y más de una vez volví a llevar una (cada vez más bonita) corona de flores que él se dejaba poner con resignación. Nadie nunca se reía, sencillamente hacían como que no veían nada. Gente lista.

Para el momento en que la puerta fue tocada, había ejecutado dos planes (completamente fallidos) para obtener por adelantado alguna de las delicias. Corrí hacia la puerta antes que la señorita Carla pudiese decirme nada y la abrí, sonriendo de inmediato ante ambas figuras masculinas.

Papá me saludó para, posteriormente, ingresar, pero tío Keith me miró un momento.

– ¿Por qué nos hiciste esperar tanto? Eres lento.

Papá me estaba regañando sin demasiada convicción luego de mandarme a sentar en una de las sillas del comedor, diciendo cosas como "debes tenerle más respeto" o "no está bien patear a la gente". Mientras, la señorita Carla expresaba su diversión abiertamente mediante carcajadas; ella sumergía un paño en agua helada y luego lo colocaba sobre la pantorrilla de mi tío, quien no se veía demasiado contento.

– Lo siento– murmuré debido a que mi padre me "aconsejó". Tío Keith asintió– ¡siento que seas un idiota!

– ¡Zeke, cuida esa boca antes que te la lave con jabón!– a nadie pareció extrañarle que fuese la señorita Carla quien dijese eso. Agaché la cabeza, avergonzado de usar una mala palabra, y esa vez me disculpé de verdad.

– Bueno, esta vez me lo merezco– admitió tío, dándome una palmada en la cabeza. Me relajé al instante.

Pasado el momento, todos nos acomodamos debidamente en la mesa y comenzamos a devorar como si fuese nuestra última comida. La señorita Carla nos miraba con una sonrisa orgullosa, claramente satisfecha al notar lo mucho que nos gustaba su comida. Está de más decir que quedé tan lleno que durante un instante temí explotar.

Las conversaciones fluían como cada vez que estábamos juntos y, aunque yo no hablase muy seguido, me sentía absolutamente cómodo. Estaba en casa, con personas que quería y me querían de vuelta. Esos momentos jamás podría olvidarlos.

Se nos hizo tarde luego de pasar toda la tarde celebrando, y sólo lo notamos cuando mis bostezos se hicieron muy seguidos y mantener abiertos los ojos era una tarea demasiado complicada. Papá me alzó en brazos mientras nos despedíamos de la señorita Carla, pero de repente me sentí en el aire; fui apoyado en otro cuerpo, y dejé caer la cabeza en el hombro de tío Keith sin poner resistencia. Me quedé dormido en el camino, acunado por el rítmico movimiento de su andar.

* * *

– ¿Has conseguido recordar algo más?– la pregunta de tío Keith nos tomó por sorpresa, pero padre se limitó a sonreír y asentir.

Nos encontrábamos volviendo del mercado luego de comprar ingredientes para la cocinera de la posada, quien nos había pedido el favor ¿y cómo negarnos? Era una mujer amable y siempre hacía la comida con entusiasmo. Tío nos acompañó porque, según, no tenía nada más que hacer, pero era obvio que quería pasar algo de tiempo con nosotros.

– Conseguí recordar el nacimiento de Zeke, un primero de agosto de hace siete años– a pesar de no ser necesario, me puse a asentir como un demente, contento de que padre recordase algo así, aunque nunca hubiésemos celebrado juntos ninguno de mis cumpleaños.

– Hum...– tío se quedó pensativo un instante, antes de darnos una apresurada despedida y perderse entre la gente. Papá alzó una ceja ante la extraña actitud, pero le restó importancia rápidamente.

– ¿Papá?– llamé, cayendo en cuenta de un detalle. Él volteó en mi dirección y le hice señas hasta que se agachó. Me acerqué a su oído y murmuré, bajito– ¿Por qué nunca me han interrogado como a ti? O sea, la señorita Carla me hizo muchas preguntas una vez, pero nunca fueron cosas... em– pensé durante un rato, buscando una palabra que encajase con mi idea, pero no encontré ninguna y chasqueé la lengua, fastidiado.

– Específicas– completó, sonriendo al notar como se me había pegado el gesto de tío, y le agradecí con un besito en la mejilla– eso es mi culpa, le dije a Keith que lo mismo que me pudo haber dejado amnésico podría haberte dejado traumatizado, y era mejor no mencionar nada de eso a riesgo de producirte un shock. Ya sabes que él tiene un corazón blando, no pudo hacerle eso a un niño.

– Sí, lo sé, tiene corazón de gelatina– ambos reímos sabiendo que era verdad. Tío podía parecer duro y frío, con ese semblante que sólo un integrante experimentado de la legión de reconocimiento podía tener pero, en el fondo, era fácil de conmover, sólo había que saber cómo llegarle.

– ¿Qué tanto murmuran?

– ¡AH!– chillé, dando un salto y ocultándome detrás de papá con el rostro hundido en su ropa. Él, a su vez puso una de sus manos cerca de mi, como para ocultarme más, pero sentí como relajó la postura casi de inmediato.

– Calma, sólo soy yo– me asomé de forma dubitativa por un costado de mi padre antes de suspirar, aliviado, al notar que sólo era la señorita Carla. Ella me miraba con un poco de culpa que me encargué de eliminar al acercarme y abrazarla, quedándome luego enganchado de su falda con puño firme.

– Me asusté– admití haciendo un puchero, a lo que ella me puso una cálida mano en el hombro.

– ¿Me disculparás si te compro un trozo de tarta?

Hice como que lo pensaba detenidamente.

– Puede ser...

– Anda, no te hagas de rogar. Nos veremos después– papá me revolvió el cabello y se despidió de la señorita Carla con una sonrisa y un asentimiento. Lo miramos hasta que desapareció en dirección a la posada.

Comenzamos a caminar en una dirección que no conocía, pero confiaba en la señorita Carla y no dudé ni una sola vez, tampoco solté su falda. Al final, me llevó a un pequeño local donde pidió dos trozos de tarta de algo que no entendí pero que, al probarlo, resultó siendo delicioso.

Nos pusimos cómodos en alguna de las escaleras que daban al río, disfrutando de la brisa y el suave sonido del agua. De vez en cuando pasaba un bote transportando algo, pero de resto el agua permanecía prácticamente imperturbable.

– ¡Siempre que estoy con usted termino comiendo! Me voy a poner gordo.

– Oh ¿eso significa que me puede comer ese trozo de tarta?

– ¡NO!– me llevé lo más que pude a la boca mientras giraba un poco para darle la espalda y proteger mi postre. Ella rió, y prontamente volví a sentarme de la manera correcta.

– ¿Serás así de grosero cuando tenga hijos y te pidan algo de tu comida?

– No, porque no tendrá hijos– la miré con obviedad. La señorita Carla alzó una ceja en un gesto que, de forma inconsciente, aprendió de papá. Parece que todos pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos.

– ¿Por qué no? Soy joven y estoy segura de que habrá alguien que quiera tener hijos conmigo.

– Porque, señorita Carla, usted tiene que amar mucho, mucho a alguien, papá me contó eso– agité repetidas veces el dedo índice para que viera lo serio del asunto– y, además ¿para qué quiere hijos? Yo estoy justo aquí ¿no es suficiente?

Ella lo pensó un momento (no lo suficiente largo para preocuparme ni lo suficientemente corto como para omitirlo) antes de sonreír.

– Sí, tienes razón, que tonto de mi parte– uno de sus brazos pasó sobre mis hombros, acercándome a su cuerpo; apoyé mi cabeza en ella sin incomodarme en lo absoluto– contigo basta y sobra, pequeño.

– Por supuesto– asentí repetidas veces, realmente convencido de aquello ¿para qué necesitaría más niños si me tiene aquí cerca? Estábamos perfecto justo como estábamos.

Aunque, en el fondo, la idea siguió dando vueltas en mi cabeza.


	9. Explosivo

El sol brillaba con fuerza, haciendo que el día fuese casi demasiado caluroso. Hice el gesto de abanicarme con la mano mientras me preguntaba por qué habíamos decidido comer afuera; el viento corrió juguetonamente, dejando tras de si una sensación de frescura. Ah, sí, era por eso.

Volteo distraídamente a mi alrededor en un intento de encontrar algo que espante el sueño, mis dedos rompiendo en pedazos un hoja caída del árbol de la colina, mi lugar favorito, y donde decidimos pasar un rato en casi – familia.

– ¡¿Cómo que se van?! – hice una mueca ante el grito inesperado mientras trataba de extinguir el zumbido en mi oído, vaya, la señorita Carla sí que sabía dar unos buenos gritos – ¡no puedes hacer esto! Decirlo de un día para otro ¡¿en qué estabas pensando?!

Sinceramente, estaba bastante perdido. No había escuchado nada de su conversación desde hacía por lo menos diez minutos,

– Son solo unos días, Carla, no lo digas como si no fuésemos a volver – papá trataba de calmarla con una cara de supuesta serenidad, pero yo que lo conocía tan bien pude ver que, en el fondo, estaba algo asustado ¿quién no? La señorita Carla enfadada es la cosa más aterradora del mundo.

– ¡No trates de tranquilizarme con eso! ¿Sabes todos los peligros que hay en el camino?¿los riesgos de robo, de secuestro y de asesinato? No vas a ser capaz de protegerte y protegerlo a la vez – ella comenzó a hacer énfasis con las manos. Me limité a inclinarme hacia tío Keith, quien observaba el encuentro en silencio y con una sonrisa que trataba de disimular.

Ahí fue cuando recordé lo que iba a pasar: papá iba a buscar información sobre la familia real en la muralla Rose, bajo el pretexto de conversar con otros médicos y consultar algunas cosas. Yo iba con él, por supuesto, pero, viendo la reacción de la señorita Carla, lo estaba comenzando a dudar un poco.

– No pasará nada, tendremos mucho cuidado, lo prometo. No dejaría que nada le ocurriese a mi hijo.

La señorita Carla soltó un largo suspiro, dejándose caer en el suelo de donde se había levantado ante la noticia. De verdad, sólo a papá se le ocurriría contárselo mientras estábamos teniendo un día de campo. Ya que la señorita Carla parecía más calmada, me fui a acomodar junto a ella; rodeó mis hombros con uno de sus brazos en un gesto cariñoso.

– Está bien – murmuró, aunque la dulzura en su tono luego de andar gritando resultó extraña – ¿cuánto tiempo es que te vas?

– Seis días, dos en la ida y vuelta, los otros cuatro para atender unos asuntos – respondió tan rápido que las palabras se atropellaron ligeramente las unas con las otras, pero aun así fue lo bastante comprensible.

– Bien, entonces haré unos arreglos en mi habitación para que Zeke duerma tranquilo – papá, quien estaba comenzando a relajarse, la miró con sorpresa casi al mismo tiempo que yo.

– Eh... ¿Carla? Zeke viene conmigo – ella le brindó una mirada que nunca en mi vida quisiera volver a ver, y tanto padre como el señor Shadis retrocedieron un poco, aunque el segundo no tenía ningún motivo real.

– Zeke se quedará conmigo porque es más seguro ¿no es verdad, cariño? – volteó hacia mí, su mirada más cálida, pero aun así me generó un escalofrío. Asentí varias veces de inmediato – ¿no es verdad, Grisha? – el también asintió, y ella se mostró satisfecha con ello – entonces todos de acuerdo.

* * *

– Nunca, me oíste, ¡nunca vuelvas a hacer eso! Es la cosa más aterradora que existe, hasta un titán se orinaría encima del susto – farfulló tío Keith apenas estuvimos a una distancia prudente de los oídos de "la cosa más aterradora". Papá respondió con una risa nerviosa, claramente de acuerdo.

El atardecer nos había pillado por sorpresa, así que dejamos a la señorita Carla en su casa y nos encaminamos a la posada para dejarme ahí. Ella aún estaba algo exaltada por el intento de mi padre por llevarme lejos de su vista (algo que tío había llamado "complejo de mamá gallina"), así que no habló mucho ni me dio tanto afecto como estaba acostumbrado. Me puse un poco triste, pero esperaba que al día siguiente todo estuviese bien otra vez.

– Nunca más.

– Seré un buen niño – prometí. Papá entendió a lo que me refería y dejo caer una suave mano en mi cabeza, frotando suavemente sus yemas ahí.

– Sé que lo serás.

– ¡Y más vale! – añadió tío, severamente traumatizado con la anterior experiencia. Se recobró rápido, o al menos lo suficiente como para guiñarme el ojo – Ah, mocoso, no olvides guardar el secreto ¿sí?

Asentí algo vacilante, no estando seguro si era una buena idea. El secreto era que papá y tío Keith iban a la taberna aprovechando que la señorita Carla estaba libre, y no quisieron dejarme con ella para que "no controlase su hora de llegada como si fueran unos bebés", palabras de tío Keith. Papá no se veía del todo de acuerdo con dejarme solo, pero debe estar bastante preocupado por lo del viaje ya que terminó aceptando.

– Volveré pronto, pórtate bien – me dejaron en la puerta y se fueron prontamente por un callejón. Les seguí con la mirada hasta que ya no estaban a la vista.

Entré tranquilamente a la posada, saludé a quienes me encontré y me fui a mi habitación para, de inmediato, sacar un cuaderno y unos carboncillos y comenzar a dibujar. Fue casi dos horas más tarde cuando me comenzaron a pesar los ojos, por ende, dejé de lado mis dibujos y me acomodé bajo las sábanas.

Le di una última mirada a la puerta antes de decidir que no me preocuparía más, papá y tío eran adultos, no necesitaban que un niño les cuidase.

* * *

– Y eso es todo lo que sé.

– Ya veo – seguido a ello, un largo y tenso silencio.

Me arrepiento de mis pensamientos de la noche pasada, ¡los adultos son mucho más descuidados que los niños! Y ahora, por su culpa, la señorita Carla está aún más enfadada que ayer. A pesar del riesgo, decidí tentar a la suerte.

– Ma... – me mordí el labio antes de decir algo indebido, rayos, debo controlarme mejor – señorita Carla, ¿estás enojada con papá y tío Keith?

– ¡Enojada es poco! – exclamó con una voz algo grave y con un tono elevado; no parecía haber notado mi pequeño desliz – ¡espera a que los tenga en frente! No van quedarse con las ganas de cometer semejantes tonterías nunca más – le creía, totalmente.

Me acerqué un poco más a ella, poniendo mi antebrazo en su muslo para comenzar a recostarme lentamente por si a ella le molestaba. Me miró, el enojo siendo reemplazado por la dulzura mientras me daba un suave empujón para que terminara de acomodarme y colocaba una de sus manos en mi cabello.

– ¿No estás enojada conmigo?

– Un poco – me dio un pequeño tirón en el pelo – no me vuelvas a ocultar ese tipo de cosas, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

– Sí – a pesar de que lo dije con firmeza, sabía que existían cosas que jamás podría contarle. Me hacía sentir culpable, pero sería aún peor si ella muriese por mi culpa.

Esperamos lo que parecían ser hora antes de escuchar el tintineo de unas cadenas. Elevé la mirada y, efectivamente, eran papá y tío, acompañados de un soldado de las tropas estacionarias, quien les retiró los grilletes mientras murmuraba algo, una mueca de molestia en su rostro.

– Ejem... – la señorita Carla atrajo su atención, y los hombres que yo creía eran maduros desviaron la mirada, sus mejillas de un llamativo rojo.

– Carla – saludó el soldado, para luego fijar sus ojos en mí. Hay algo en esa mirada que no me agrada, y no dudé en demostrarlo al fruncirle el ceño – y tu debes ser el hijo del alcohólico.

Antes de que nadie pudiese decir o hacer nada, elevé la pierna y giré sobre mi mismo, logrando darle una patada con todas mis fuerzas en un costado de su muslo, procurando darle con la punta del zapato. Al no esperarlo, maldijo y se agachó, poniendo ambas manos sobre el punto golpeado, tratando de calmar el dolor.

– Zeke – uh oh, ahí viene el regaño – buena patada – contrario a lo que esperaba, recibí una caricia en el cabello. La señorita Carla tomó mi mano para guiarme fuera del cuartel, despidiéndose como si nada del soldado llamado "Hannes", papá y tío siguiéndonos de inmediato.

Podía sentir la intensa mirada de tío Keith en mi espalda, y sé que papá y yo tendremos que inventar alguna explicación a cómo sé hacer algo así ¡pero ese sujeto se lo merecía, así que no me arrepiento!

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que llegamos a la casa de la señorita Carla. Entramos a la residencia en relativa calma, incluso nos tomamos un tiempo donde ella me hizo un delicioso té y me sirvió algo de comer. Cuando vi que fruncía el ceño, me acomodé mejor en la silla y bajé la taza.

Con ambos hombres parados frente a ella, comenzó el regaño

– ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre pelear en la taberna, acaso perdieron la razón?! – al ver que papá iba a decir algo, ella le dio un golpe en la cabeza idéntico a los que me daba cuando me portaba mal – ¡no, ahora te callas y me escuchas! ¡más encima dejando a Zeke, un niño de SIETE AÑOS, completamente SOLO! ¿tienen algo en esas estúpidas cabezas suyas? – ella se calló un momento, como recordando algo, y luego supe lo que era cuando volteó hacia mí – Zeke, querido, ve a mi habitación ¿sí? Iré por ti más tarde.

Asentí sin ningún "pero". Una vez la taza y el plato bien acomodados en mis manos, desaparecí tras la puerta de madera.

No sentía pena por los otros dos, ellos solitos se lo buscaron y, mientras ellos son regañados, yo voy a tomar mi rico té y a comer muy feliz las galletas de chocolate que, se supone, iban a ser para los tres.


	10. Él

Me incliné hacia adelante, curioso. Perdí el apoyo de una mano al extenderla para tantear con suavidad la superficie. Mis yemas recorrieron suavemente el contorno, tratando de poner el mayor de los cuidados. Era una vista totalmente inusual.

– ¡…! – papá se sentó de repente, sobresaltándome y haciendo que cayese de la cama. Con el corazón desbocado y mi cabeza adolorida por el golpe, volví a subir a su cama dispuesto a quejarme para, en consecuencia, recibir mimos, pero algo me distrajo y me hizo preocupar.

– Papá, estás llorando.

Él me miró, sorprendido tanto por mis palabras como por mi presencia en su cama, y llevó sus dedos hasta sus mejillas, mismos que se vieron inmediatamente empapados. Me senté a su lado y, con las mangas de mi camisa, le ayudé a secarlas.

– ¿Por qué estás llorando? – pregunté al cabo de unos minutos de absoluto silencio; no era incómodo, pero tampoco agradable, solo… extraño.

– No lo sé – Su voz sonaba algo ronca y titubeante. Cerró un momento los ojos antes de dirigirlos a la ventana, a través de la cual traspasaban los tenues rayos mañaneros del sol – pero siento como si hubiese tenido un sueño muy largo.

Lo miré unos momentos, tratando de adivinar exactamente lo que quería decir, pero al final me rendí, optando por rodear su brazo con los míos. Si era algo importante, me lo diría después.

– Tenías una expresión muy suave – comenté mientras le sonreía. Él me sonrió de vuelta, levantando una ceja. Sus ojos brillaban un poco.

– ¿Me estabas mirando mientras dormía?

– Sí – contesté sin ningún tipo de vergüenza al tiempo que me acomodaba bajo las sábanas, soltando un suspiro de placer ante lo calentito que me sentía – desperté de repente, tal vez afuera hicieron ruido.

Papá no dijo nada más, sólo se acomodó a mi lado y pasó su brazo por mi costado para, así, poder abrazarme. Solté una pequeña risa y me acerqué más a él, dispuesto a dormir un rato más.

Por alguna razón, fui consciente de que papá no durmió más esa mañana. Y, también, sabía que lo que había hecho llorar a papá no era sólo un sueño, pero ¿cómo iba a saber lo importante que era, en ese entonces?

* * *

– Entonces, vuelvo en un rato ¿está bien? – por supuesto, no me quedé a esperar una respuesta. Cerré la puerta tal vez un poco más fuerte de lo que debía y salí a paso rápido a la calle. Al voltear un momento, pude ver a papá despidiéndome con la mano desde la ventana de nuestra habitación.

Inhalé profundo y procedí a avanzar en una dirección que era, por demás, conocida. Sentía un poco de nervios, pues aún no me acostumbrara del todo a ir solo, menos por el placer de caminar y conocer.

Pasé por el mercado sin detenerme a detallar nada, aunque casi al final terminé comprando un par de deliciosas manzanas. Iba comiendo una cuando vi a la señorita Carla. Estuve a punto de acercarme pero, detrás de ella, apareció un hombre. Era alto, algo delgado y con una sonrisa algo nerviosa. Tenía el cabello rubio y unos ojos oscuros que, por un segundo, me recordaron a los de Beaure.

Fruncí el ceño, intrigado, y me acerqué un poco.

Ellos no hablaron más de un par de minutos antes de que la señorita Carla le diese un beso -¡un beso!- en la mejilla al desconocido, y ambos tomasen caminos distintos.

Mentalmente, decidí marcar al hombre como una alarmante amenaza a mis planes familiares. No me daba ni un poco de confianza. En primer lugar ¿cómo es que él conocía a la señorita Carla? Jamás lo había visto, ni siquiera cuando iba con papá o tío Keith a la taberna para buscar a la señorita Carla al terminar su turno.

Tenía que hacer una investigación pero, hasta que se presentase la oportunidad idónea, actuaría como si nada, empezando por lo lógico. Volví a la calle principal y seguí a la señorita Carla un par de minutos, actuando como si estuviese distraído, antes de correr hacia ella y abrazarme a su cintura, divirtiéndome con el pequeño brinco que dio.

– ¡Hola! – chillé, y ella volteó con una mueca luego de pasar el susto. Me dio un golpecito en la frente con los dedos para luego agacharse y besar mi mejilla. No pude evitar pensar en el "hombre-amenaza" y la forma en que había podido disfrutar de ésta dulzura.

– Por las diosas, Zeke, no tengo edad para esos sustos – terminó riendo. Ella se enderezó y, de inmediato, le ofrecí la otra manzana que había comprado. Ella la tomó, y caminamos por la ciudad conversando sin ninguna preocupación.

Bueno, sí tenía una preocupación, una muy grande, pero no se lo iba a decir. Tenía que idear una estrategia, y para ello debía ser muy paciente. Nadie se llevará a mi futura mamá si puedo evitarlo, en especial un hombre que no la apreciaría en toda su vida ni la mitad de lo que papá lo hacía justo en ese momento.

* * *

– Bueno, Kurt, ahora que estás al día ¡promete que no se lo dirás a nadie! – le miré con la mayor seriedad, y tomé su silencio como un "sí".

Me senté a su lado en la cama, los brazos cruzados y la vista fija en el dibujo de mi madre; ella siempre me brindaba inspiración, pero esta vez no tuve la paciencia y bufé, pataleando un poco antes de dejarme caer hacia atrás.

Los ojos café de Kurt estaban fijos en mi, seguramente tratando de brindarme calma.

– ¡Es que no lo entiendo! ¿por qué tenía que aparecer él? Apenas había comenzado a planear una forma de que papá y la señorita Carla comenzaran a pasar más tiempo juntos ¡y ahora se viene a poner en medio! – me callé un momento, pensándolo un poco – bueno, tampoco es su culpa, tengo que admitir que la señorita Carla es muy bonita, el único que no parece haberlo notado es papá.

Atrapé a Kurt entre mis brazos, disfrutando de su apoyo y, ¿por qué no?, de su suavidad.

– Bien, entonces reuniremos un poco más de información y veremos que hacer ¿te parece? – le sonreí, aunque luego suspiré y volví a abrazarlo– cielos, a veces desearía que pudieras contestar ¡pero no importa! Eres genial justo así.

El osito de peluche de un inmaculado negro había sido un regalo de tío Keith. Aparentemente no podía permitir que mi anterior cumpleaños haya pasado como si nada, y decidió que TENÍA que tener al menos un regalo.

" _Estaba sentado en los escalones que daban a la casa de la señorita Carla, sencillamente disfrutando del día con toda la pereza que el verano traía consigo De repente, el tío Keith apareció a mi costado y tiró un paquete de un tamaño considerable en mi dirección. Apenas tuve tiempo de atajarlo._

– _¿Qué es-_

– _Silencio – gruñó, y pude jurar que sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas – obviamente es un regalo de cumpleaños -¡sé que no es hoy!-, así que deja de hacerte el estúpido y ábrelo, mocoso._

 _Obedecí sin importarme un poco el lenguaje grosero de mi tío, ya bastante acostumbrado. AL rasgar el papel, una tierna cara de felpa con botones simulando ojos me saludó. Me quedé asombrado, y rápidamente saqué al tierno osito (que de pequeño no tenía nada, pues por sí solo era tenía un poco más de la mitad de mi tamaño) para, inmediatamente, abrazarlo contra mi pecho._

– _¿Y bien? – preguntó de forma más calmada, al parecer mi reacción era la que estaba esperando._

 _Le sonreí tanto que me dolían las mejillas y, luego de dejar con muchísimo cuidado mi nuevo compañero en los escalones, sentado sobre los restos de su envoltorio, me abalancé sobre tío y le murmuré mil gracias._

 _Él no lo sabía, pero ese oso era el primer regalo real que me habían dado por mi cumpleaños, aunque no fuese el día correcto."_

– Sí, Kurt, tío es muy bueno ¿crees que él nos quiera ayudar? – de pronto. Recordé algo que había conversado con mi padre – ah, no, mejor no. Creo que seremos sólo tú y yo.

– ¿Tú y quién?

-¡AH! – me di la vuelta con el corazón en la garganta únicamente para encontrar a papá parado en el marco de la puerta, una sonrisa divertida iluminando sus facciones – ¡papá! No seas tan silencioso.

– Lo siento – aunque se notaba que no lo sentía para nada – entonces ¿tú y quién?

– Ah, eso, estaba hablando con Kurt – levanté un poco a mi oso para que pudiera verlo mejor – tenemos una misión sú~per importante.

– Supongo que los adultos estamos excluidos.

– Ajá.

– Está bien, pero no te quiero ver metido en problemas.

– Mira quien lo dice – le saqué la lengua cuando me miró con una ceja alzada, aunque luego continuó con lo suyo murmurando algo que sonó a "perdí el respeto".

Kurt y yo nos miramos, cómplices. El plan súper secreto acaba de comenzar.


End file.
